How do you love him?
by Kymberli E. Meadow
Summary: Romeo and Juliet, 80s style. Logan Taylor III is your everyday rich kid tired of being waited on, and longs for the attention of Alex Bowen, a rocker w attitude, who secretly wishes for the pretty boy, but won't let her or her band mates believe it.
1. Logan's home

Romeo and Juliet, 80s style. Logan Taylor III is your everyday rich kid tired of being waited on, and longs for the attention of Alex Bowen, a rocker w/ attitude, who secretly wishes for the pretty boy, but won't let her or her band mates believe it.  
  
Somewhere close a phone was ringing, or could that be his ears? Cutter sat up straight, and he stretched his jaw. He reaches over to the bedside table and opened the first drawer. Pulling out an eye drop bottle, he put two drops in each eyes and blinked rapidly. Cutter looked around for the phone, but it was too late, it had stopped ringing. He lied back down onto his king sized waterbed, and put his arms around the girl who was laying there with him. Cutter couldn't remember who it was at that moment, but he thought about it for another minute and remembered it was Valerie. He smelled her hair discreetly, trying to maybe make a memory. It smelled like a bunch of hair products. Not very attracting to Cutter.  
The phone began to ring again, this time he was ready for it. "Hello?" Cutter said, sounding both irritated and groggy. "Cutter, dude, I thought you DIED!? Why haven't you been picking up the phone? Man, last night was crazy. You and Valerie were both way out of it." Said the voice on the other line. Cutter took a deep breath, and sighed it out before talking again. "Man, I have the worst headache. Thanks for taking us back to your place to crash...and do...whatever else it was we did." There was a short laugh on the other line. "No problem, me casa y su casa. You know what to do with those sheets. Just come down to the pool when your guys get up." "Yeah, thanks Logan. Later" He said, the phone half way back to the receiver. He ended the call and again turned to Valerie, but she was sitting up directly.  
She smiled, and Cutter noted in his mind how unattractive she was in the morning, but he smiled back. She got out of the bed and walked over to the dresser in only a pink thong w/ stars. Valerie and Cutter both had clothes at Logan's house because they spent so many crazy night there after partying. She got completely nude and put on her bathing suit. Cutter couldn't help but watch, but she caught him staring and turned away. I don't get girls, Cutter thought, I just saw her naked. But he tossed that out of his mind and went to the bathroom. His headache was killing him. Outside of the bathroom Valerie was putting on her make-up and fixing her hair. God, I can't believe we did this again. Logan is so sweet to let us stay here almost every weekend, and every party in between. She laughed to herself. She got up and left the room with her new face and went down to the pool.  
Cutter eventually showed up to the pool as well. He saw that Valerie had painted herself once more and now looked radient. Logan was already doing laps and Valerie watched with giddiness. O Gosh there she goes again, fawning over him, Cutter thought. But this was no matter to him. Logan was his best friend and he knew that Logan wasn't into Valerie. Logan wasn't even really into anyone, except that one. Logan drank occasionally, but never got drunk...he was the designanted driver. Never popped a pill or snuffed, or smoked. But that was Logan. The perfect guy for any girl and yet he only had his eye on one girl. What a weird guy, to love who he loves. To each their own, I suppose..  
Cutter jumped into the pool and grabbed Valerie, who lost her balance and jumped in. Forgetting Logan she began to kiss on Cutter once more. His lean body and sensual kiss made her forget most things about her surroundings. Logan just watched for a while and dreamed about the girl who his heart did lay with. I wish Alex were here. Logan thought. Logan often thought of Alex. He thought of Alex when he heard rock music. He thought of Alex when his hair would blown in the wind. He thought of Alex when he would lay in his bed at night, and had that secret picture of her under his pillow. Only him and Cutter know of his obsession with Alex Bowden... a potential rock star, she was. To Logan she was the definition of beauty. She was a free-spirit, an awesome singer and guitar player. She was everything he could possibly want in any girl. She was so far out of his league, it wasn't even funny. 


	2. Meeting Alex

"So is it just like, this thing? I totally don't get guys" Said Valerie to Michelle, her best friend. "I don't know" Michelle replied. "Guys are really confusing, lets get some ice cream and talk about it there after school" "Ew! Ice cream?! Are you sick or something, Michelle that will go straight to my thighs? Ugh!" "O, right, sorry about that I just thought maybe it would make you feel bet---OUCH!"  
4 kids from behind Michelle and Valerie were laughing hysterically. "That's not funny you stupid little bitch! You don't just come up to someone and hit them!" Valerie yelled at the only girl amongst them. "Oops, sorry, but I couldn't see a trash can around, I need to do something with my gum" the girl said w/ a smirk. "Your gum? Wha--? O my god!" Valerie felt the back of Michelle's hair, and sure enough, there was a blue wad of cotton candy flavored gum. "ALEX, YOU ARE SUCH A BITCH!" She yelled, attracting attention from the other students passing by. "You are so in it for this" The 3 boys who stood behind Alex stepped forward. "In it? Excuse me, what are you going to do? Tell on her? 'Ms. Fields, Ms. Fields...Alex Bowen put gum in my hair...boo hoo!'" The boy w/ dirty blonde hair past his ears made the gesture of drying his eyes. Michelle turned away, on the verge of tears, and Valerie accompanied her to the girl's bathroom. The boys and Alex all gave each other high fives and started laughing. "Good one, Jess" Alex said to the guy who made the comment.  
Alex stood tall, about 5'6" for her age, which was 15. She had long blonde hair and gorgeous bright green eyes. She wore a pair of jeans she got at target, and fitted T-shirt that said "Cut Loose Crayon", which was the name of her band. Her and the 3 boys around her were in the band. Alex on vocals and electric guitar, Jess on the bass, Adam on the rhythm guitar and back-up vocals (a.k.a. screaming), and Brandon on the drums.  
Jess, besides being completely gorgeous, stood about 6'1", was 16, and always wore the same "Jesus is my HOMEBOY" hat. He had gotten a "Mary is my HOMEGIRL" hat for Alex, but she wasn't really a hat person, and it kind of hurt that she never wore it, seeing how Jess was infatuated with Alex, and only the other guys knew about it. Adam was your typical scenster. He had long brown hair, w/ on blonde streak in it, and his lips was pierced off to the side. He stood about 5'8", was 16 as well, and was extremely skinny, because he was a vegan. He was also your friendly neighborhood activist. There was always something he didn't agree with. On a better note, he was an awesome guitar player.  
Brandon was the active doer in the group. He was always coming up with crazy stunts to get people to laugh. Always hitting on the girl way out of his league, and constantly wrecking stuff for the other guys. He was 6' exactly and was naturally lean. He didn't have to do much to stay in shape, and his favorite foods consisted of Fruity Pebbles and Zebra Cakes. He was Alex's best friend since they were 2 yrs. Old. They grew up next to each other and still live in the same place, w/ walkie-talkies still in each other's bedrooms to talk to each other all night when one of them was grounded.  
Alex and Brandon were closer than just being best friends though. They were like brother and sister, with a twist of complete trust. They were each others first kiss, and anything that pretty much had to do with the opposite sex. They secretly had plans to be each other's first everything, just because they trusted each other that much. They never really spoke about their plans out loud, but they each knew that the other was thinking the same thing. It was going to be difficult w/ the competition in high school.  
Alex seemed to constantly drift off someplace. She never told anyone, not ever herself, out loud, about her crush on the richest guy in Nature Coast High School, Logan Taylor, but they each knew. The guys would tease her about it, but she was in utter denial. She knew, though, that it was beyond possible to get his attention. Not to mention, the stereotypical high school was already of war with the "preps/jocks" and the "rockers/ punks" 


	3. Unfair teachers and drumsticks

Thursday morning at Nature Coast High School, Logan and Cutter sat in Mr. Buffet's English 3 Honors class. They weren't really getting anything out of it. Hamlet was getting old. Their minds were elsewhere.  
"Did you hear was Alexia did to Valerie?" asked Cutter. "It's Alex, and no, what happened?" Logan replied sounding bored. However, he was quite interested. He could only ponder so far as to the horrible things that Alex had in store for Valerie. "Well actually, it wasn't Valerie. It was that Michelle chick. You know, the one you parents really like. Tall, light blonde hair, blue ey-e" "I know! Geeze Cutter, what happened?" Logan said cutting Cutter off. It wasn't that he hated Michelle. It was just that he hears about her all the time at home. His mother thinks she is a "fine suit", while his father thought "your too young to worry about it" but in the back of his mind he liked the idea of them together.  
Logan tuned back into Cutter who was half way through with his story. "-In her hair! Just stuck it there like it was nobodies business!" Cutter finished. At this, Logan cracked up. He thought Alex was so bold and so daring. It drove his wild.  
"Would you like to make your comedy debut at the front on the class, Mr. Taylor?" Mr. Buffet interrupted with a sly smirk. "And ruin the surprise? NO WAY! He's saving his lines for something important, eh Logan?" Cutter answered for him. "Then why is he saying it here? Maybe you two can practice today after school in detention until 4:00?" Logan and Cutter stopped smiling. "But we both have football practice!" Cutter exclaimed. "See me after class" said Mr. Buffet and return to teaching his lesson.  
After class, Cutter and Logan went up to the front of the class to Mr. Buffet's desk solemnly. If they played their cards right... "I've decided not to hold those detentions against you. I was a teenager once too and laughter was all that could get me through classes too." Logan smiled. It always worked out this way. "You the man, Buffet!" said Cutter and the two boys left, leaving Mr. Buffet feeling confident and cool.  
Outside the classroom, Cutter and Logan went their separate ways. Cutter to "liberal arts" and Logan to "Art history AP". As soon as Logan turned, he crashed into a girl, her books flying everywhere. She leaned down to pick up her stuff, muttering something about "damn preps." Logan bent to help her, and try to identify her through the dirty blonde locks that blocked his view. Logan noticed 2 drumsticks in her back pocket. Attempting to get her attention he pulled them out of her pocket. She shot a glare up at him, looking both alarmed and violated! Logan realized the girl was Alex and instantly felt his cheeks flush.  
"I...I'm sorry Ale-um. I just wanted to see..." "Just wanted to see WHAT!" Alex said, amazed at his bold gesture, but trying to keep her cool around Logan. "Sorry" he managed. He made no movement to imply giving the drum sticks back. He was reading the graffiti on it. "Alex and Brandon- Best Friend Forever" and other drawings surely made by a bored Alex. She made an attempt to snatch back the sticks, but failed because Logan had stood up. She stood up as well and this time gently reached for the drumsticks. Their eyes met and locked. "So you play drums?" Logan asked the instant her hand touched his. He knew she played guitar and did vocals. He had been to countless "Cut Loose Crayon" shows to see her. He was willing to ask any stupid question to keep the conversation flowing. "Nah, my best friend does, they belong to him," she said, not removing her hand. "Brandon?" he asked, another stupid question. "Yeah, we're in a band. Cut Loose Crayon." She said.  
Logan snapped out of it and pushed the drumsticks towards her. "I hate to go but here..." he wrote his phone number on her left hand and said, "Call me. We need a couple bands to play at a costume party I'm having...later" and he turned and left.  
Alex stood there mystified; she then remembered to breathe when Brandon too the drum sticks from her loose grip from behind her. "Thanks!" said Brandon. "Gonna be late, lets go!" he grabbed her hand and they headed off to biology. "I think we got a gig coming up...I have to call." Said Alex. "Awesome, now we'll talk about it later, lets GO!" and he gave her one last tug before her lead feet grew wings again! 


End file.
